This invention relates to a gem setting, and more particularly to a gem setting including prongs for accommodating various size stones.
Gem settings normally comprise a number of metal prongs radiating from a base which typically are bent over in order to capture a jewelry stone. Alternatively, the prongs are notched adjacent the distal ends, and the stones are disposed between the notches in order to hold the jewelry stone in place.
For round cut stones, such as diamonds, the prongs are designed to accommodate one or perhaps two different sizes. However, the vast majority of diamonds stones come in a range of 1/2 carat (5 mm) through 2 carats (8 mm). For these different size stones, different prong designs are required in order to cooperatively seat these various size stones in the jewelry setting. This is less than desirable since the jewelry manufacturer must carry a plurality of differently configured settings in order to be able to have various size stones captured in the jewelry piece that is being created.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a jewelry setting which overcomes the above disadvantages.